Unexpected Moments
by Kristen3
Summary: A surprising call on his radio show leads Frasier to make some even more surprising decisions regarding his family. One-shot.


"Well, it looks like we have time for just one call," Frasier said. It felt good to be doing his radio show again, but sometimes it still felt strange not to be in Seattle anymore. He glanced over at the booth, almost expecting Roz to be sitting there. The guy he was working with now was nice enough, but it just wasn't the same.

Just then, one of the phone lines rang. A moment later, the producer spoke up. "We've got Jack from Aurora. He just got some bad news from his doctor."

"Go ahead, Jack. I'm listening." He'd brought the catchphrase over from Seattle. It seemed to be working just as well here, thankfully.

"Yeah, my doctor said I have cancer, and well, it looks pretty bad."

"Oh, my," Frasier said. He'd hoped for a lighter call, especially to end a show on. But he knew he couldn't dismiss Jack.

"No, Doc, it's OK. Really. I don't need advice. I mean, it's not like you can change my situation, right? But I just wanted to say something to all your listeners. I know it's easy to get caught up in your life, you job, you know what I mean? You kind of go from day to day, just going through the motions."

"Yes, Jack, I think we all know what you're talking about. It is unfortunately all too easy to live on autopilot, so to speak. Why, I remember back when I was living in Boston, I -"

But Jack cut him off. "Yeah, Doc, I wasn't finished. Ever since I got the bad news, I've been taking the time to tell people how I feel. Everybody thinks they've got time to do that stuff some other day. But….I don't. I really don't like this, but hey, I figure everybody's got to go sometime, right?"

"That's right, unfortunately, we do," Frasier said. His heart went out to this poor man. He seemed to have a great attitude, but he certainly didn't deserve to be in this situation.

"Well, anyway, I've had a long talk with my wife, and my kids….even relatives I don't even see that often. But it really does help. I think maybe that's what everyone should do. I was barely even speaking to a few of my relatives, but we got a lot of stuff out in the open, and things are a lot better now."

"That's wonderful, Jack," Frasier said. He was genuinely touched by this caller. He couldn't remember feeling this way during his show in a long time.

Before Jack could say anything more, the producer's voice interrupted. "Uh, Dr. Crane, you've got about a minute left. It's time to sign off."

"Oh," said Frasier, almost wishing the show could go on longer. But he'd been in radio long enough to know that wasn't how it worked. "Well, I'm sorry we have to let you go, Jack. But please call in again and let us know how you're doing, all right?"

"I certainly will, Dr. Crane," Jack said. "Bye." With a click, he hung up.

"Well, you've all heard Jack's advice. I almost think it's better than any advice I could've given," Frasier said with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll give my brother a call today. Until tomorrow, Chicago, here's wishing you good mental health!" He pressed the _off_ button and removed his headphones. That last call had left him strangely emotional. _I really should call Niles_ , he thought.

He sat in the booth, staring into space. It took a moment to realize that the hosts for the next show had already come into the studio. If he really was going to call Niles, he couldn't do it here. He quickly made his way out of the building and into his car. Frasier checked his watch. He knew Charlotte wouldn't mind if he were a few minutes late. He needed to call Niles as soon as possible, before this feeling was gone.

Within seconds, he'd pulled out his cellphone and hit the button for Niles. Just knowing the phone was ringing made Frasier feel better.

"Frasier!" Niles smiled when he saw his older brother's name on the Caller ID. "Well, how are things in the Windy City?"

"Fine. Charlotte and I are doing well. I just finished my show, and I had a rather unusual call. It made me realize I haven't talked to my favorite brother in far too long."

"Favorite? I'm your only brother, remember?" Niles teased.

"Yes, Niles, I'm aware of that," Frasier laughed. "I just wanted to say that I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye over the years, but I love you."

"Frasier, where is this coming from?" Niles asked. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Niles, I assure you, I'm in excellent health," Frasier said, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Well, it's just that you're talking like Dad did right after he got shot. It's not like you."

"I know," Frasier admitted. "But maybe it should be. You see, the gentleman who called my show just found out he has cancer, and it's not good. But he wasn't looking to _get_ advice, he wanted to _give_ it. He said that we shouldn't get so caught up in our own lives and forget to tell people how we feel. I just don't want to wait until I'm dying to remind you how thankful I am that you and I finally had a chance to reconnect after I moved back to Seattle."

Niles rolled his eyes. "I should be thanking you," he said. "After all, I'm married to the love of my life, and I have an amazing son. None of that would've been possible if it hadn't been for you. Not only did you introduce me to Daphne, but you actually helped me start a relationship with her, after worshiping her from afar for seven years."

"It was my pleasure," Frasier said. "After what you went through with Maris and Mel, you deserved the chance to finally be happy. I'm just sorry that I can't be there to watch that nephew of mine grow up."

"Well, you know, there's an easy solution for that," Niles said. "You can book a flight to Seattle anytime you want. If Charlotte can work it into her schedule, great. She's more than welcome. But if not, I know we'd be happy to see you either way."

Suddenly, Frasier realized that wouldn't be a bad idea at all. Charlotte had a busy schedule, as her matchmaking business had taken off. But Niles had specifically said he was welcome to come alone. "Well, I might just have to get back to you on that. I think it can be arranged."

"Wonderful," Niles said. "Daphne will be thrilled."

Frasier quickly said his goodbyes and hung up, eager to get home to Charlotte and begin calling the airlines. As he finally drove off, he couldn't believe what had just happened. A call on his radio show had led him to decide to visit his family. Life was always full of surprises. But this was one surprise he was definitely happy about.

 **The End**


End file.
